


Blood Lust

by xbloodlinesx



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: Elsa hides behind a tree, the light of the full moon shining in the forest as a girl with fiery red hair walked down a path, her scent filling Elsa's nose. She was going to suck the life out of the girl, she was so thirsty. Elsa steps on a tree branch, the sound of it cracking in the quiet night. The girl turned her head towards the sound, her hands trembling as she walked toward the tree.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Blood Lust

Elsa hides behind a tree, the light of the full moon shining in the forest as a girl with fiery red hair walked down a path, her scent filling Elsa's nose. She was going to suck the life out of the girl, she was so thirsty. Elsa steps on a tree branch, the sound of it cracking in the quiet night. The girl turned her head towards the sound, her hands trembling as she walked toward the tree.

"Hello?" The girl called out.

Elsa jumped out from behind the tree, pushing the girl against it hard, her eyes filling with tears as the pain flared up in her body, Elsa stares at the girl, her fangs flashed in the moon light.

"What's your name?" Elsa sneered.

"A-Anna." 

Anna shivered, the chilly night air blowing through her clothes and hair. Elsa licked her lips, smirking, she walked over to Anna, her nostrils flared. She grabbed Anna's arms, squeezing hard. Anna couldn't move, she was so frightened, she closed her eyes as Elsa breathes on her neck, her fangs grazed the skin before sinking her teeth into Anna's flesh only a drop of blood fell on her tongue before she got pulled away by someone.

Elsa turned to look at the stranger, a girl with long blonde hair stares at her. Her eyes were bright red and little fangs peeking out of her mouth.

"Rapunzel! What are you doing here?" Elsa tried to talked to her, but Rapunzel sneered at Anna, she didn't answer Elsa just stared at Anna with a hungry look in her eyes.

Anna fell to the ground, her knees weak, she laid down in the muddy ground, fire spreading everywhere. She was in so much pain, she was turning into a vampire. Elsa picked Anna up, carrying her to a meadow. The moonlight shines down on them, lighting up Rapunzel's face as she follows them, smirking.

"Can I suck her blood?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, she's turning into a vampire because I bit her!" Elsa almost screams.

"Be quiet, Elsa!"

Anna stares up at the full moon, stars shining in the sky as she breathes heavily, the two vampires stared down at Anna before sitting down on either side of her. Anna closed her eyes, the voices of Elsa and Rapunzel whispering faded, everything went dark.

Anna opens her eyes, she was laying in the grass, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up, the sun was rising, it was dawn. She thought vampires burnt in the sun and couldn't be out in the daylight, but that was fictional.

"Elsa!" 

Rapunzel ran out of the trees, running towards Elsa, she was dragging a human boy. Rapunzel handed the person to Elsa, she bites into the boy's neck, sucking his blood. Anna licks her lips as Elsa pulled away, blood trails down her chin.

Anna got up, running towards the boy, she bites the other side of his neck, blood filling up her mouth, it was warm and sweet, the blood tasted so good, she wanted to suck the human dry. Elsa pulled Anna away before she could kill the boy.

"What's his name?" Anna asked.

"Kristoff." Elsa said, smirking down at the boy.


End file.
